


Night Before Sleep

by thawrecka



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre tries to fall asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Before Sleep

The night is bathed in grey. Trowa's spine is curved and strong, his body finely-tuned like an instrument. Quatre's fingers ache to play along the arc of his body, coax the music from his mouth.

Trowa is sleeping. The sheets fall softly around his slumbering hips.

Trowa's head is turned away, so Quatre fits one hand gently to the dip of Trowa's waist and drifts towards the pillow. He nuzzles the nape of Trowa's neck, lets strands of Trowa's hair tickle his forehead and eyelids.

Quatre lets his eyes draw shut. It is the soft, steady whispers of Trowa's breathing that tug him toward dreaming.


End file.
